dare
by billy et menssa
Summary: joyeuse st valentin!


Voilà une petit traduction de st Valentin. C'est une fic écrite il y a fort longtemps avant la sortie du cinquième livre. Elle a eu beaucoup de succès en anglais parce qu'elle reprends des arguments Harry/Hermione et les tourne en ridicule, en plus c'est mignon et bien écrit. J'ai un peu peur de ne pas l'avoir bien transcrit en français. Il y a un deuxième one-shot qui l'accompagne et qui est du point vue de Ron, si vous aimez je le traduirait peutêtre.

Je voulais juste absolument publier quelque chose pour le jour des amoureux. Alors bonne st Valentin à tous que vous soyez en couple ou non, que vous trouviez cette commerciale ou extrêmement romantique. Il est vrai qu'il ne devrai pas exister de jour où il est obligatoire de dire je t'aime, on devrait le dire tout les jours mais bon c'est une raison de plus de se gaver de chocolat. Bisous à tout et à bientôt!

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi, pas même l'histoire, je ne fais que traduire.

Si après tout ce temps vous n'avez pas été lire les Fic de ILivinParis et Sevrane, je ne sais pu ce qu'il faut faire. Vous supplier… Sans rire allez-y elle sont géniale.

Axoo, je n'ai pas ton adresse email et Billy est pas là sniff, si tu pouvais me la donner.

Liv, tu as reçu mon mail ou pas sinon et bien quelqu'un d'inconnu à dans sa boîte au lettre les 4000 premiers mots du prochains chapitres de changements. (Oui, oui 4000 déjà et j'en suis même à 5400 maintenant, je crois qu'il va falloir raccourcir…)

**Dare de Arabella and B Bennett**

Hermione aurait souhaité connaître un sort assourdissant.

« Action ou vérité»

« Action»

« Je te mets au défi…de me dire comment Seamus a demandé à t'accompagner au bal»

Lavande se mit à pouffer de rire. Parvati l'imita.

Hermione leur lança un regard furieux à travers les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et laissa échapper un bruit de dégoût. Elles faisaient ça depuis une heure, se défier l'une l'autre à dire des vérités que la moitié de l'école connaissaient déjà. Rien ne pouvait être un secret avec elle, ni même sacré et encore moins intéressant. Hermione tapota bruyamment sa plume contre son parchemin pour essayer de leur rappeler que certaines personnes voulaient finir leur devoir.

« Bien, il a attendu que presque tout le monde ai quitté la salle commune la nuit dernière…

« Et… »

« Et ensuite il l'a dit assez rapidement, tu sais, il m'a juste demandé d'un seul coup. Et il a tenu ma main après, pendant une minute. »

Parvati se mit à pousser des cris perçant. Hermione grogna ne faisant aucun effort pour camoufler ce bruit. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter les écouter si Lavande commençait à partager les détails physique. Son grognement fut suivit d'un court silence, pendant lequel l'une d'entre elle laissa échapper un reniflement dédaigneux.

Elles l'avaient entendue. _Bien_, pensa t-elle, _peutêtre qu'elles vont se la fermer maintenant. _

Il y eut des chuchotements étouffées; Hermione ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'ils signifiaient mais elle ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Heureuse du silence, elle tourna la page de son livre d'Arithmentie mordillant ses lèvres face à un problème particulièrement difficile

« Action ou vérité» annonça bien fort Lavande.

« Action. » répondit Parvati.

Hermione soupira, elle aurait du savoir que c'était trop beau pour durer.

« Je te défie de me dire qui trouves-tu le plus mignon. » dit Lavande. « Harry Potter? Ou Ron Weasley»

Hermione repoussa le bout des ses rideaux pour leur lancer ouvertement un regard furieux. « Honnêtement»

Parvati sourit. « Quoi Hermione? Tu veux jouer»

« Oui Hermione lequel des deux trouves tu le plus mignon»

« Non, je ne veux pas jouer » dit Hermione d'un ton acerbe. « Et je ne sais pas pourquoi vous appeler ça action ou vérité vu que vous ne faîtes aucun gage. »

Parvati croisa les bras. « Très bien alors vas y lance nous un défi»

« Je te défie d'arrêter de poser des questions stupides. » Comme pour apporter son soutient moral, Patenrond bondit sur le lit d'Hermione et s'allongea sur ses genoux. Il se mit à siffler en direction de Lavande.

« Soit tu viens jouer, soit tu retournes à ton stupide bouquin. Dit Lavande, remontant ses jambes sur son lit sans quitter des yeux pattenrond.

« C'est aussi notre chambre. » ajouta Parvati. « Et on se lance tout les défis qu'on veux. »

Hermione resserra sa poigne autour de sa plume. « J'imagine que vous vous fichez du fait que j'essaye de travailler»

« On est dimanche alors oui je m'en fiche. » ricana Parvati.

« Attends Hermione. » dit soudainement Lavande, ses yeux s'éclairant d'une flamme nouvelle. « Tu joues un tour avec nous. » Elle échangea un regard avec Parvati « …et on reste calme après ça. » Parvati fit un geste amical de la tête en direction d'Hermione. « C'est d'accord»

Hermione suspicieuse plissa les yeux. Elles essayaient toujours de la faire participer à leur jeu ou conversation - Elle ne pouvait compter le nombres de fois l'année dernière où elles l'avaient suppliée de donner des informations sur Viktor. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'en souciait, elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elles faisaient. « Une question et vous arrêtez pour le reste de la nuit» demanda t-elle toujours méfiante.

Elles acquiescèrent de la tête.

Hermione poussa un lourd soupir. « D'accord. Dit-elle, plaçant sa plume sur son chevet et croisant ses mains sur ses genoux. « Demandez. »

« Action ou vérité» dit Parvati, elle avait l'air ravie.

« Vérité. »

« Bien. Alors lequel trouves tu le plus mignon? Ron ou Harry»

Hermione pâlit et se perdit dans la contemplation de ses doigts. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à ça. Pas à Parvati. Pas honnêtement de toute façon. « Ils sont tout les deux - tu sais» Elle rougit. « mignon. »

Lavande leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu dois en choisir un. » dit-elle patiemment. « C'est comme ça que ça marche. »

« Oh. » Hermione ramena ses jambes à elle, les cachant sous sa chemise de nuit. Elle n'aurait jamais du accepter de jouer à ce jeu ridicule. « Et si je n'arrive pas à choisir»

« Alors tu dois courir au sommet des escaliers de la salle commune et crier « J'aime Neville Longdubas» » chuchota Parvati avant qu'elles se mettent toutes deux à éclater de rire.

« Je ne ferai jamais ça»

« Alors réponds à la question. »

« Non»

« Oh! allez Hermione. » dit Lavande en essayant de la cajoler. « Peut importe. Nous savons qui tu aimes vraiment. »

Le visage d'Hermione était en feu. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire»

« Bien c'est évident! Avec qui passes tu tout ton temps pour l'aider avec ses sorts et ses enchantements»

« Quoi- Neville» Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elles ne pouvaient pas penser qu'elle l'aimait à cause de ça.

« Oh ne joue pas l'innocente. » La coupa Parvati. « Nous t'avons vu l'embrasser à King's cross. »

« Quoi! Qui? Je n'ai jamais embrassé »

« Harry! Tu l'as embrassé sur la joue»

Hermione en resta bouche bée. Outragé, elle s'accroché à ses couvertures, serrant fermement ses poings. « Harry est mon ami. » dit-elle en colère.

Lavande lui lança un regard amusé. « Je ne t'ai pas remarqué en train d'embrasser Ron Weasley. N'est -il pas ton ami»

« Ron est» Hermione eut du mal à aller plus loin, sa gorge soudainement nouée. « C'est ça, Ron ne venait pas de traverser une épreuve horrible et … Oh peu importe» Elle tendit ses jambes et fit un câlin à Pattenrond comme si il pouvait la protéger. « Je ne joue pas à ça»

« Alors ne le fait pas. » Parvati souleva un de ses sourcils en direction de Lavande. « Elle est juste susceptible à propos d'Harry. » dit-elle juste assez fort pour qu'Hermione l'entende« parce que j'ai été au bal avec lui l'année dernière. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la referma en désespoir de cause. Elle n'avait aucun argument pour elle.

« Pas qu'elle n'ai pas eu de rendez-vous» répondit Lavande. « Elle a traîné toute l'année avec Viktor Krum. »

« Viktor et moi sommes juste amis. » insista Hermione. Mais elle avait dit cela tant de fois auparavant que ces mots avaient perdus tout leur sens.

« Tu es juste ami avec beaucoup de gens, n'est ce pas» répondit Parvati indiscrète.

« Viktor Krum…Harry… »

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle tendit le bras vers ses rideau pour les refermer. Parvati et Lavande pouvaient jouer à ce qu'elles voulaient, aussi bruyamment qu'elles le voulaient. Elle n'allait répondre à aucune de leur question.

« Et voilà. » dit Lavande énervé. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne nous le dit pas. Tu sais qui nous aimons. Et tout le monde sait que tu aimes Harry de toute façon, tu ferais bien de l'admettre. »

Hermione laissa tomber sa main et leur lança un regard furieux. « Qui d'autres pense ça»

« Tout le monde»

« Depuis cet article l'année dernière. »

« Vous plaisantez. » Hermione se mit à rire soulagé. Si c'étais juste à cause de cet article stupide alors il n'y avait rien à craindre. « C'était la première fois où je pensais à Harry de cette façon là»

« Alors tu l'admets, tu penses à lui de cette façon là. » Lavande avait un grand sourire. « On t'a eu. »

« Non- vous voyez… Bien sûr je me soucie d'Harry. Il est mon ami. Je l'aime. »

Parvati et Lavande se mirent à pousser de haut cris avant de se mettre à rire de façon très sotte simultanément.

Hermione les regarda, se sentant un peu triste. Elles étaient tellement idiotes lorsqu'il s'agissait d'amour. « Oubliez ça. » dit-elle. « Je disais juste que je ne pourrais jamais penser à Harry comme à un petit ami. Il est… juste Harry. »

« Juste Harry» répéta Parvati, sidéré. « Hermione, on parle d'Harry Potter. »

Hermione soupira et se saisit à nouveau de son rideau. Pour elle il était et serait toujours juste Harry.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire» poursuivit Lavande. « Je suppose que tu vas l'ignorer et sortir avec Ron à la place»

Hermione rougit et baissa la tête. _Elles ne savent pas_, se dit-elle rapidement. _Elles sont juste stupides._

« Quel beau couple» rit Parvati. « Hermione et Ron. »

« Que dit Padma à son sujet déjà»

« Il est un horrible cavalier. Il ne lui a même pas parlé. Pas qu'elle s'en soucie- tu as vu sa tenue de bal»

Hermione grinça des dents. « Ce n'est pas sa… » elle commença à parler mais s'arrêta assez rapidement. Elle n'allait certainement pas parler des finances de la famille Weasleyça ne les regardait pas.

« Au moins Harry a dansé, même si il ne l'a fait qu'une fois. » continua Parvati tout en coiffant ses cheveux. « Et même si j'ai du conduire. Ron n'a pas dansé une seule fois. »

«Et il n'est pas effrayé par les araignées» demanda Lavande. « Je n'avais jamais vu un garçon effrayé par les araignées. Il est presque tombé de sa chaise en classe de défense l'année dernière, tu te souviens? Quand Fol œil l'a fait grossir. »

Parvati se mit à rire. « Pas le plus brave des griffondors, n'est ce pas»

Hermione parvint à grande peine à réfréner la colère qui montait en elle. « Il l'est bien plus que tu ne le crois. » dit-elle à bout de souffle. « Il a fait face à une acromandula»

Parvati et Lavande la regardèrent surprises. « Une…Quoi» demanda Parvati doucement.

Réalisant son erreur Hermione ferma la bouche. Personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt interdite et elle n'allait pas en dire plus que ce qu'elle venait de laisser échapper.

« Tu veux dire dans la classe du professeur Lupin» demanda Lavande timidement.

« Oh. Tu parles des épouvantards» Parvati lança à Hermione un regard excédé. « ça ne compte pas. Il n'a jamais fait face à une vrai- il n'arrive même pas à prendre les bébés araignées pour ses potions. »

« Harry est extrêmement brave lui, n'est ce pas» Lavande soupira, souriant tendrement en direction d'Hermione. « Avec le quidditch et tout. Et puis il a vraiment vu vous savez qui et il en est ressortit vivant. Je parie qu'il t'a tout raconté. » Elle soupira à nouveau, Hermione se sentit malade. Elles parlaient de la vie d'Harry comme si c'était une simple histoire. 

Parvati acquiesça, et poussa un soupir identique à celui de Lavande. « Et il est vraiment intelligent. » ajouta t-elle.

Elles perdaient vraiment la tête. « Ouais, peutêtre si il faisait de temps en temps ses devoirs. » murmura t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à son livre d'Arytmenthie, toujours ouvert à ses côtés. Elle devait se remettre au travail.

« Pas comme Ron. » remarqua Lavande en fronçant ses sourcils. « Il fait toujours des commentaires idiots en classe- il est tellement immature»

Hermione releva la tête pour lancer un regard noir à Lavande. C'était une chose qu'elle appelle Ron immature. Personne d'autre n'en avait le droit.

« Tu te souviens ce qu'il t'a dit l'année dernière en divination» demanda Parvati. « à propos des planètes»

Lavande se redressa fièrement. « Si immature. » répéta t-elle.

« Quoi» demanda Hermione curieuse. « Qu'est ce qu'il a dit»

« Oh tu veux jouer maintenant» Lavande ne se priva pas de lui répondre trop avide de le dire. « Il a dit - bien d'abord, tu dois savoir que j'ai découvert une planète inattendue et le professeur Trelawney m'a dit que c'était une lune d'Uranus. Et puis ce Ron stupide m'a dit« Je peux jeter un coup d'œil à ta lune» Ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Hermione se mit à rire doucement.

Parvati et Lavande semblait scandalisé. « Bien si c'est le genre de chose que tu trouves drôle. » dit Lavande indigné. « peutêtre que tu devrais sortir avec Ron»

Déchiré entre l'envie de jeter un livre pour assommer Lavande et d'enfouir son visage dans son oreiller, Hermione ne dit rien.

« Oh, s'il te plait. Ils ne font que se battre. » Parvati prit une mèche de cheveux de Lavande et commença à lui brosser. « Ils se sépareraient au bout d'une semaine. »

Hermione n'en revenait pas. « Nous ne nous battons pas tout le temps. » dit-elle mais quand Parvati et Lavande lui lancèrent des regards incrédules, elle se sentit rougir. « Bien c'est vrai. » insista t-elle. « Nous débattons. Nous discutons. »

Parvati haussa un sourcil quand elle repris la parole ce fut dans une voix haut perchée qu'Hermione reconnut comme étant une imitation moqueuse de la sienne. « Ron, tu devrais faire tes devoirs. » 

Lavande se mit à rire puis répondit d'une voix bien plus basse qu'à son habitude, prenant l'accent du sud de Ron. « Oh tais-toi, Hermione, allons jouer au échec. »

« Non, j'ai un devoir à rendre dans six mois et je dois travailler dessus immédiatement»

« Tu n'es qu'une mademoiselle je sais tout. »

« Je ne le suis pas! Et tu devrais faire ton devoir toi aussi»

« Arrête de m'ennuyer» Lavande sortit de son personnage et commença à rire si fort que Parvati fut obliger de lâcher ses cheveux. Elles étaient toutes les deux rouge d'effort et d'amusement.

Hermione les regarda choqué. Elle et Ron ne se comportaient pas comme…quoique parfois, ils avaient des conversations qui étaient affreusement…mais Parvati et Lavande n'étaient pas si observatrice. « ça ne veux rien dire. » dit-elle faiblement. « Ce ne sont pas de vrais disputes. »

« Non-non» L'interrompit Parvati à bout de souffle, avant de se redresser en s'appuyant sur Lavande. « La meilleure c'était après le bal l'année dernière, tu sais - Viktor Krum n'est qu'un putain d'abruti» Parvient-elle à articuler malgré son rire.

Lavande continua. « Ah oui- et si tu n'aimes pas ça, alors tu n'as qu'à me demander de t'accompagner la prochaine fois qu'il y a une bal au lieu d'attendre jusqu'à la dernière minute»

Hermione ne put retenir un petit cri alors qu'elle s'agenouillait en se penchant tellement en avant qu'elle faillit tomber du lit. « Vous n'avez pas entendu ça! Comment avez vous entendu ça»

« Vous criiez tout les deux. » Lui rappela Parvati.

Hermione ferma les yeux lutant contre l'embarras. Si elles avaient entendus, alors tout les Griffondors avaient entendus. Elle essaya de ne pas penser à ça mais c'était impossible - tout le monde savait. Tout le monde l'avait entendu demander à Ron de l'inviter. Elle se demandait si elle pouvait avoir un transfert à Beauxbâtons.

« Je dois dire Hermione. » continua Parvati, l'air impressionné. « C'était une super bonne réponse. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait su ce qui lui tombait dessus. »

« Je sais. » surenchérit Lavande. « Quelque fois avec les garçon, on doit vraiment les insulter avant qu'ils comprennent le message. »

Hermione rouvrit les yeux. « Hein»

« Bien, il t'aimait depuis un long moment. » dit Lavande avec sympathie. « Alors tu sais. »

« Il»

« Alors c'est bien que tu l'ais remis à sa place comme ça. »

« Sa place… »

« Bien que… » La coupa Parvati en riant. «… si il t'avait mal compris il pourrait bien te demander en premier cette année. »

La bouche de Lavande s'ouvrit pour former un 'o. « Il pourrait» dit-elle.

Hermione était si perdue, qu'elle ne savait par où commencer. « Comment aurait-il pu…mal comprendre» demanda t-elle doucement, pensant que c'était Parvati et Lavande qui se trompaient. Elle voulait que Ron lui demande en premier. C'était ce qu'elle avait dit - crié même- non?

« Bien, il n'est pas vraiment très intelligent, n'est ce pas» dit Parvati en recommençant à brosser les cheveux de Lavande. « Il pourrait penser que tu veuilles vraiment qu'il te demande de t'accompagner, alors qu'il était évident que tu lui disais qu'il avait perdu sa chance. »

Hermione regardait de Lavande à Parvati avant de réaliser qu'elles ne plaisantaient pas. Sûrement que Ron savait que c'était une invitation, pas une insulte. Mais si Lavande et Parvati pensaient… Elle se remémora le visage de Ron après qu'elle lui ait dit - la façon dont il était resté là bouche bée, le regard meurtrit. Il avait eu l'air d'être insulté

Hermione se mit à frotter ses doigts sur ses tempes pour les masser, essayant d'effacer la nouvelle peur qui envahissait son esprit. Peutêtre qu'il avait mal compris. Peutêtre qu'elle n'avait pas été assez claire.

Peutêtre que c'était pour ça qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas demandé.

« C'est bon Hermione. » dit Lavande après un court silence. « Je suis sûre qu'il ne t'a pas mal compris. »

« Il ne te demanderas pas. » dit Parvati la voix assurée. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as été très claire. On ne faisait que te taquiner. Je suis sure qu'Harry va te proposer de l'accompagner. Vous êtes toujours à deux et je ne l'ai jamais vu traîner avec une autre fille»

« Je pense que c'est mon tour. » dit Hermione abruptement, retirant ses doigts de ses tempes. « Je dois poser une question et le jeu est fini comme ça je pourrais retourner à mes devoirs. »

« Non » dit Lavande. « Tu n'as pas répondu à la première question. »

« J'ai dit qu'ils étaient tout les deux mignons. » Dit Hermione d'une voix plate.

« Ce n'est pas une réponse juste»

« Oh peu importe. » interrompit Parvati. « J'ai une véritable action pour elle puisque c'est ça qu'elle aime. »

« Ooooh» Dit Lavande. « Bien. »

Hermione rencontra le regard de Parvati mais son esprit était à des kilomètres du défi qu'elle allait recevoir. Elle voulait parler à Ron - pour voir si il savait ce qu'elle avait voulu dire l'année dernière, durant cette horrible dispute. Pas qu'elle saches comment approcher le sujet, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de questions qu'on puisse poser.

« Hermione Granger. » dit Parvati, carrant ses épaules un peu dramatiquement. « Je te défie d'aller dans le dortoir des garçons et de taper à la porte d'Harry. »

_La porte de Ron _pensa immédiatement Hermione. Elle se leva et saisit sa robe de chambre, son esprits travaillant à cent à l'heure. _Demande moi avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse et pas en dernier recourt._ Elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait dit mot pour mot. Elle avait ressassé ses paroles encore et encore, au bord de l'humiliation avant de s'endormir en pleurant le soir du bal de noël. Elle ne trouvait aucune erreur dans ces quelques mots, elle ne parvenait pas à voir comment ils pouvaient signifier autre chose. Mais si Lavande et Parvati s'étaient totalement trompé sur ses intentions, alors peut être…

« Tu ne vas pas vraiment y aller. »

La voix de Lavande la sortit de ses pensées. Hermione releva la tête finissant de refermer sa robe de chambre. « Bien sur que si. »

« Mais tu es un préfet»

« Justement personne ne me poseras de question. » Hermione quitta la pièce et descendit les escaliers. Elle pouvait entendre Lavande et Parvati la suivre de près mais le bruit de leur pas s'arrêta au pied de l'escalier du dortoir des garçons, elle ne se retourna pas. Elle se fichait complètement de ce qu'elles pouvaient penser. Ron devait avoir comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire- il la connaissait mieux que personne d'autre. Même si elles ne l'avaient pas comprise, lui il avait du le faire. Mais alors si il l'avait comprise? Et si c'était pour ça qu'il était si distant avec elle depuis que le bal avait été annoncé? Et si c'était ça qui l'avait empêché de lui demander d'aller avec lui?

Elle frappa à la porte des cinquièmes années et attendit, toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Hermione se trouva nez à nez avec Ron qui la dévisageait, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Elle rougit, et se demanda soudainement comment elle s'expliquerait.

« Hermione » dit Ron, la surprise évidente dans sa voix. « Salut. » Ajouta -t-il, après un long moment. Il paraissait bizarre. Il portait son pyjamas et ses cheveux étaient tout désordonnés.

« Salut. » répondit Hermione. Elle chercha quelque chose d'autre à dire mais rien ne vint. Il la regardait toujours.

« Hermione» La voix d'Harry venait de derrière Ron, Hermione ne pouvait le voir mais il paraissait inquiet et en alerte. « Qu'est ce qui se passe? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas»

« Oh, rien. » répondit-elle rapidement, se demandant pourquoi sa voix était si haute. « Euh…Ron? Je peux te parler une seconde»

Il y eut un « Ooooh. » bruyant sortant de la chambre suivit de ricanement. Seamus et Dean étaient aussi insupportable que Lavande et Parvati, réalisa Hermione. Elle remercia silencieusement Ron pour avoir fermer la porte derrière lui alors qu'il s'avançait dans le couloir.

« Laisse là ouverte» cria Dean. « Nous voulons entendre»

Ron fit un geste très vulgaire derrière son dos qu'Hermione choisit d'ignorer avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Ses oreilles étaient rouge alors que ses joues rosissaient. Hermione baissa ses yeux vers ses pieds qui étaient nus, pâles et recouvert de tâches de rousseurs. Ils étaient réellement…mignon.

« Alors… » dit-il doucement. « Qu'est ce qui se passe»

Hermione déglutit bruyamment. « Rien, je me demandai juste… tu sais cette dispute qu'on a eu l'année dernière»

« Laquelle» Il s'arrêta un instant. « Attends, c'est à propos de la SALE»

« Hermione releva la tête. « Non» dit-elle ennuyé. « On se bat pas vraiment à cause des elfes, non? On ne se bat pas tellement? Tu penses qu'on se bat beaucoup»

Ron se gratta la tête. « Uh…non»

« Nous n'avons eu qu'une dispute l'an dernier, tu te souviens? Après le bal de noël. »

Ron devint immédiatement pourpre alors qu'Hermione se replongea dans la contemplation du plancher. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais reparler de cette dispute. Ils l'avaient poliment ignoré pendant un an, elle avait l'impression de trahir un pacte tacite entre eux en la mentionnant maintenant- mais elle devait savoir.

« Oh. » dit Ron. Sa voix semblait très lointaine. « D'accord. » Il enfonça ses gros doigts de pied l'un après l'autre dans la moquette rouge.

Hermione réunit tout son courage avant de parler. « Bien quand j'ai dit… ce que j'ai dit. » commença t-elle se sentant très stupide. « peutêtre que je n'avais pas été claire. Je veux dire, je pensais que je l'étais, mais- aujourd'hui j'ai réalisé - je ne pensais pas à ça, mais alors- peu importe, je ne voulais pas vraiment dire quoique ce soit ce soir là, alors il est fort possible que tu m'ais mal comprise. » Elle parlait si rapidement qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre elle même ce qu'elle disait.

« Non, je- je pense que j'ai compris. » bégaya Ron. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. » Alors à propos du bal…tu veux»

Mais Hermione était dans un tel état qu'elle ne l'entendait pas. « Bon, Ron. » commença t-elle « Viens juste au bal avec moi, d'accord»

Le silence emplit le couloir. Hermione entendait sa propre respiration, elle pouvait même sentir son cœur qui battait à ses tympans. Le calme s'éternisait.

« Ron» demanda t-elle mais il ne répondit pas. Elle eut envie de courir loin d'ici mais elle se calma en prenant une grande inspiration. « Peu importe. » dit-elle rapidement. « Si tu as déjà quelqu'un, alors c'est»

« D'accord. Je viens. » dit Ron.

« Oh» Hermione osa lever la tête pour le regarder. Il la dévisageait mais dès qu'elle surpris son regard il se détourna. « Bien. » Elle cherchait ses mots. « Ok. »

Ron ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Hermione était également perdue. « Bonne nuit alors. » dit-elle finalement. Et avant que les choses ne deviennent encore plus inconfortable, elle fit demi-tour et s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière. Elle l'entendit ouvrir la porte de son dortoir et frissonna au son des faux baisers.

« Je t'aime, Hermione» dit quelqu'un qui sonnait étrangement comme celle de Seamus. Tout les garçons ricanèrent. Ron leur dit d'aller faire quelque chose de si vulgaire qu'elle s'arrêta un instant les yeux écarquillé. Harry éclata de rire.

« Tais toi Harry. » S'exclama Ron avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

« Tais toi Harry. » répéta Hermione dans un souffle. Elle passa sa main sur son front, il était chaud. Elle descendit dans la salle commune puis remonta à son propre dortoir, son cœur battant encore avec irrégularité. Elle était allé tapé à sa porte au milieu de la nuit en pyjama et elle lui avait demandé de venir au bal.

Et il avait dit oui.

« C'était si mignon» s'exclama Lavande joyeusement à la seconde où Hermione pénétra dans leur chambre. Son regard était encore perdu au loin.

« On t'a entendu du rez-de-chaussée « expliqua Parvati en souriant. « Tu as invité Ron»

« Tu ne plaisantais pas avec Harry»

« Ron est le plus beau, je pense. »

« En tout cas il est beaucoup plus grand. »

« Et tu as vu son grand frère au tournois l'année dernière» Parvati poussa un soupir de contentement. « Si il lui ressemble en grandissant… »

Hermione grimpa sur son lit et agrippa Pattenrond qui pour une fois ne protesta pas. Tout comme Hermione, alors que Lavande et Parvati continuaient à discuter. Ça ne l'embêtait plus vraiment à présent en plus elle n'avait pas à répondre si elle ne le voulait pas.

« Oh Hermione, qu'est ce que tu vas porter cette année? Ta robe de l'année dernière était sublime. »

« Je pourrais pas la remettre…elle est trop petite. »

« Je suppose que Ron va porter sa vieille tenue. » dit Parvati doucement. » Après tout, il est»

« Chut. » l'interrompit Parvati. » Parle pas de ça. »

« NoN… il en a une nouvelle. » murmura Hermione, s'enfonçant sous ses couvertures en serrant toujours fort contre elle son chat. Elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux, le cœur plus léger. Parvati et Lavande continuaient à parler mais elle ne les comprenaient plus. Elle allait aller au bal avec Ron. Il l'escorterait dans la grande salle. Il dansera avec elle…probablement. Elle fronça ses sourcils. Il ne voudrait peutêtre pas danser. Peutêtre qu'il ne voulait même pas y aller. Elle se rendit compte à quel point il avait été silencieux quand elle l'avait invité- peutêtre réfléchissait-il à une façon gentille de refuser son invitation. Elle l'avait piégé. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça?

« ;;;Bien sur, il était évidant qu'il dirait oui. » continua Parvati.

« Oui, c'était sure qu'il l'accompagnerait une fois qu'elle lui a demandé. »

Le ventre d'Hermione devenait douloureux. « Nous y allons juste entre ami. » essaya t-elle, espérant se convaincre elle même qu'elle ne s'en souciait pas. Lavande et Parvati éclatèrent de rire.

« Oh, d'accord. » Dit Parvati. « Je te parie que lui ne sait pas ça. »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. » surenchérit Lavande. « Il est amoureux de toi. »

Hermione ouvrit ses yeux. « Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça» demanda t-elle se sentant rougir. Elle n'avait jamais pris part à une telle conversation mais elle voulait tellement la croire que la curiosité l'emporta.

« Bien, tout d'abord, il te regarde toujours. » Hermione rougit encore plus.

« Il doit me regarder de temps en temps si nous sommes amis. »

« Les amis ne se regardent pas comme ça. » Dit Parvati alors qu'elle contempla Parvati avec un air d'amoureux transis fortement exagéré. Hermione rit doucement.

« Il ne me regarde pas comme ça. »dit t-elle tout espérant qu'il le fasse.

« Et il était épouvantablement jaloux de Viktor Krum. » ajouta Lavande.

« Il t'a invité à la coupe du monde de quidditch, non»

« Tu n'as pas passé la moitié de l'été chez lui? Il t'a encore invité,3

« Je parie qu'il va t'embrasser à noël. »

Hermione s'étrangla et se redressa précipitamment; Pattenrond fut tellement surprit qu'il s'enfuit en miaulant. Si Ron l'embrassait…Le souvenir de lui si proche dans le couloir juste devant sa porte lui revint en mémoire. Il était si grand et il avait sa propre…odeur. Sa propre chaleur. Il était comme…un grand radiateur, en restant là dans son pyjama. Il était son ami mais il était aussi un garçon. Elle savait déjà ce que c'était que d'être proche de lui, de l'enlacer. L'idée qu'il puisse se pencher- _Ron_- et caresser sa bouche de la sienne…c'était presque insupportable. « Il ne le fera pas» chuchota Hermione.

Lavande sourit. « Tu ne veux pas» demanda t-elle rêveuse. « C'est la chose la plus délicieuse au monde. »

Parvati restait bouche bée à dévisager sa meilleure amie. « Quoi? Comment tu le sais»

Lavande se mit à rire bêtement avant de plaquer sa main devant sa bouche. « Parce la nuit dernière» dit-elle entre ses doigts. « On a fait plus que se tenir les mains. J'allais attendre et te le dire»

« Dit-moi maintenant. » commanda Parvati.

Hermione se retourna et les laissa parler, ne faisant aucun effort pour les faire taire. Cette fois ci leur voix s 'évanouit, effacée par ses pensées…habitées principalement par Ron…et ce que cela faisait d'être proche de lui…et ce que ça ferait lorsqu'il poserait ses mains sur elle pour danser… et que certainement à la fin de la soirée elle surprendrait ce même regard furtif qu'il lui avait lancé dans le couloir du dortoir des garçons…et alors peutêtre il s'approcherait juste un peu…

Hermione s'endormait en essayant d'imaginer ce que ça ferait d'être embrassé. Quelque part juste avant que les rêves n'arrivent, elle sentit un poids monter sur son matelas, suivit par le doux bruit d'un livre qu'on refermait et celui de deux personne refermant doucement les rideaux de chaque côté de son lit.

Et bien voilà, c'est pas grand chose je sais mais il y aura encore quelque chose vendredi. Juste un petit truc, si vous êtes fan de Ron et d'Hermione et que vous ne connaissait pas Marta aller jeter un coup d'œil là http: . C'est le dessin de la fic qui vient d'être traduite et il y en a plein d'autre tout aussi génial.

Bisous.

Menssa


End file.
